


Softly

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: A practice picture which came out nicely.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Softly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danke_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danke_rose/gifts).




End file.
